In display apparatuses which include a thin display panel, such as liquid crystal display apparatuses and organic electro luminescent (EL) display apparatuses, a chassis made of metal is placed on the rear side of the display panel to provide display panel rigidity.
If provision of display panel rigidity by a flat chassis is difficult, it is known to augment the strength of the chassis by carrying out a drawing process on the chassis (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).